Cupid's Arrow Revamped
by kjay15
Summary: This is a redo of the original Cupid's Arrow. Read the rules, and write suggestions in the comments of who you want me to write about. Give me time to write the chapters, please don't rush me. I do not own Jessie or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals, alright, this is a complete redo of the original Cupid's Arrow. It was my own fault I let that slide through the cracks, but anyway, I'm ready to write this story again. I have a whole new set of rules, ones that you must follow in order for me to write your suggestion. Okay, so there will definitely be a little bit of time before each update, I need time to write the story. The rules are down below, follow them, and I might pick your story. Now be aware, I will only pick stories I feel like writing, so not every single suggestion will be written. **

Rules :

1. Do NOT use "Guest" or "Anonymous" or "Reader" as your username, I don't want people getting confused of who's idea was suggested. Just come up with something that hasn't already been taken.

2. I allow straight, gay, and lesbian sex. But I am not as experienced in writing lesbian sex, so I'm sorry if it sucks, give me time to learn.

3. I allow rape/slavery stories, but NO blood or killing of any kind.

4. I allow crossovers to join in, for example : Good Luck Charlie, ANT Farm, etc.

5. I will NOT write Zuri in any sexual way in these stories, I'm sorry but I feel she is just too young. I will allow Bertram, but only on certain occasions.

6. I can write stories containing the real life actors and actresses of the show, for example : Debby Ryan, Cameron Boyce, etc.

7. I only allow 2 - 4 people to have some form of sexual acts in each chapter.

8. You are NOT allowed to make up characters or add yourself in the story in any way.

9. Do NOT put someting over the top in the suggestions, for example : Don't say you want Jessie, Emma, Luke, and Christina all to have sex together. That is just too much to handle.

10. Do NOT spam the comments with suggestions that I've already written, for example : If I wrote a Jessie/Luke story, don't suggest it again. That's just annoying.

**Alright, so those are the rules, read them carefully and make sure you obey them, because I will NOT use your suggestion if you don't. I need at least ten comments in order to write the next chapter, bye ;) **


	2. Chapter 2 : Emma, Luke, & Ravi

**Pairing : Emma, Luke, and Ravi**

**Suggested By : Eli**

**Category : Straight/Gay Sex, Threesome **

**Author's Note : I would like to thank MoonstoneSeers for helping me write a lot of this chapter. If you haven't checked out their work, you should, they're very talented! **

* * *

"Last one there's a rotten egg," whispered Luke to Emma and Ravi, the teen having to be quiet due to their nanny falling asleep in Zuri's bedroom after a long evening of trying to put the younger girl to bed.

After a smirk towards his siblings, the fifteen year old rushed down the stairs, followed by Emma and Ravi, the trio in nothing more than their swim suits. The trio with permission from their parent's had pooled in their cash in order to get a hot tub installed in the penthouse, with all of them dying to try it out the minute it had arrived. However due to failing grades, their nanny Jessie had been stopping the trio from using it, but after careful planning they had decided that tonight was the night.

"You're a rotten egg Ravi!" grinned Luke, as the Indian boy finally made it to the hot tub.

"At least I don't smell like one," said Ravi, as the younger boy fiddled with the buttons on the hot tub, as Luke and Emma climbed into the hot tub. Ravi's eyes kept watching as his siblings sunk into the water, with Emma wearing nothing more than a light pink bikini that was decorated by white polka dots. Meanwhile, a shirtless Luke was in a pair of dark blue trunks decorated with a yellow lightning bolt. The younger boy blushed as he looked at Luke's defined chest, before looking down at his own undefined chest and bright orange trunks covered in red triangles.

"God this feels so good," moaned Luke once he was completely in the tub, with the fifteen year old enjoying the feeling of the water soothing his muscles.

"You know Ravi, the point of a hot tub is to...you know...get in?" said Emma, with Ravi snapping out of his trance and looking over at his older siblings who were both looking at him curious.

"Yeah I know…I was just…I'll get in now," said Ravi, the younger boy slightly blushing.

"So dude, what was on your mind?" asked Luke with a smirk, Ravi hated that older brother could always work out when he was deep in thought.

"N-Nothing!" replied Ravi, trying to act casual but knowing that he was failing.

"Sure…and Luke has a bath more than one a month, so come on tell us what was on your mind?" asked Emma with a smirk as she noticed a blush on her youngest brother's face, with the blonde girl receiving a light splash from Luke, "Quit it Luke!"

"Why should I?" asked Luke smirking as the pair watched Ravi slowly sliding his body into the water, with the blushing darker skinned boy enjoying the feeling of the warm pulsing jets massaging his shirtless body. Ravi slowly turned his attention back to his older siblings to find Luke grinning at him evilly "So who was the girl? You know the one you were thinking of."

"No one!" exclaimed Ravi, his blush getting worse as he hoped his siblings wouldn't work out who was really attracted to.

"Oooooh!" said Emma happily as she shared a grin with Luke.

"C'mon Dude! Who is it?" asked Luke, the fifteen year old grinning as he put his arm around the younger boy.

"I-I can't say," Ravi said nervously, he couldn't tell anyone that he was attracted to his older siblings.

"Oooh! Mystery Crush! So romantic!" exclaimed Emma, the blonde still grinning.

"Hey Emma, I think that we should try and get it out of him, maybe we should do it by doing this," said Luke with a smirk, as he used his free hand to splash the younger boy, with a little of the splash spraying onto Emma.

"LUKE" screeched the other two, with the fifteen year old grinning as he splashed them again.

After sharing a look, Ravi and Emma decided to get back at the older of the two boys and the trio were soon in a splashing war, with the hot tub quickly beginning to overflow from the waves being formed. The war only continued to get worse with the water flowing out of the hot tub and onto the terrace floor, however with a large splash from Luke, the strings of Emma's bikini came undone. Time froze for Emma, as her bikini flew off of her and into the water, with Luke and Ravi's eyes widening as they saw their sister's breasts in person for the first time. With her brother's eyes firmly on her, the blonde quickly covered herself with her arms crossed as she sunk into the water, trying to ignore the fact her brother's had seen her boobs. As she used one arm to continue to cover them, Emma reached out for her bikini top, only for it to be snatched by Luke first.

"LUKE! Give it back!" Emma cried out as she reached for Luke.

"Ravi catch!" Luke exclaimed with a grin as he threw it over to Ravi who managed to actually catch it with Emma turning her attention to Ravi, who threw it back to Luke.

"Guys! Quit it and give me my top back!" said a furious Emma, wondering why her brothers were keeping her bikini top away from her.

"Why should we?" Luke asked, a smirk plastered onto his freckled face, as he looked down to see that he could get a clear view of her breasts again, "You should be happy, you know for being our sister and all you have a nice rack sis!"

Emma released a gulp as her eyes widened once again, with the blonde noticing that she had uncovered her boobs in her attempts to get her top back, with them once again completely exposed to her brothers. Noticing that her brothers were distracted by her breasts, she decided to use them to her advantage and pounced at Luke, with the blonde trying to get her top back. With a smirk, Luke held Emma back as he tossed the top onto the terrace, but the fifteen year old accidentally threw the top too far, with the bikini top flying right off of the balcony and onto the streets below.

"Luke!" cried out Emma, as Luke let go of her and the blonde landed right on top of the fifteen year old, her naked torso rubbing against Luke's defined chest.

Realizing the position that they were in, Emma jumped back across the hot tub with the water flying everywhere, with Emma and Luke staring at each other, completely shocked at what had happened. Ravi could only stare with his jaw dropped, as his mind processed that fact he had just seen his sibling's bare chests pushed against each other, Emma's boobs squished against Luke's chest. The nearly fourteen year old boy blushed a little as he felt his cock throbbing against his swim suit, with the Indian glad that they had chosen to use the bubbles as it hid his tenting trunks. As they sat there staring at each other, not a word was said, no one knowing what to say to break the silence.

Ravi finally had the courage to say something, so he mumbled, "E-Emma? A-Are you okay?"

Emma looked at him, their eyes locked. She opened her mouth to say something, but Luke beat her to it.

"Of course she is! She did get to feel me after all..." Luke exclaimed, causing both siblings to stare at him.

"SHUT UP!" Emma yelled, splashing a torrent of water him, only reaching up to his neck.

"Tell me you didn't love it!" Luke exclaimed back, being the typical air-head he usually was.

Ravi's face was now blushing like crazy, his dark skin enlightened in a reddish color. His trunks were getting tighter and tighter, making him squirm in discomfort.

Emma was furious, not only did Luke throw her top off the terrace, but now he was joking about it too? She has had enough.

"You know what Luke?! Why don't you take off your bathing suit and tell us how you feel?!"

Luke smirked and said, "My pleasure!"

He reached underwater, and fiddled with his trunks. Moving his hips up so he could slide his trunks down his legs to his ankles, where he pulled them off and pulled them above water. Allowing his siblings to see that he was being serious.

He threw his swim trunks across the terrace, landing by the door.

"Now stand up!" Emma commanded, waiting for Luke to become embarrassed. But he didn't, he kept showing off that annoying smirk as he slowly stood up. Emma and Ravi couldn't believe it, Luke stood up on his seat, the water at his knees.

Emma and Ravi gasped as Luke stood proudly, showing off all his beautiful features. The throbbing erection in Ravi's swim trunks was overwhelming, he actually thought it would rip right through the fabric.

Luke smiled at their reactions, he was showing off everything to his siblings. Water slid down his body, making him look glossy from the moonlight. His dick was staring Emma and Ravi in the face, and they couldn't look away even if they tried. Luke's dick was soft, at about three-inches long, with a tiny bush of hair at the base. It was a spectacular sight.

"Well?" Luke asked his siblings, wanting a response.

His siblings were speechless, just like when Emma lost her top. He knew he looked good for his age, and he wasn't afraid to show it, but apparently his siblings were afraid to admit that he looked good.

"I'm not getting any younger here..." Luke said, tired of waiting, his body started to shiver from the cold air, wanting to sit back down in the warm water.

"W-Wow...I didn't think y-you'd actually do it..." Emma stuttered as Luke sat back down in the tub, his naked ass hitting the seat, with the jets pulsing water all over his naked body, one was even shooting water up his butt by the way he was sitting, and he liked it.

"You'd be surprised...did you like what you saw? If you want to see it hard all you gotta do it rub it..." Luke said with a smirk. Emma was shocked, did he really just ask her that?

But before she had a chance to speak Ravi cut her off. "I'll rub it!"

Both Luke and Emma turned, and saw Ravi all flustered, apparently he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"You want to get me hard?" Luke asked, a little shocked by his brothers change of attitude.

Ravi was still squirming around, his swim trunks were at maximum tightness, if he didn't pull them off soon his dick will be crushed or the fabric will rip. And now he's just totally admitted he wants to rub his brother's dick! What could go worse?

"Well...umm...w-why not?" Ravi stuttered, trying his best to prolong his answer.

Luke could see Ravi squirm in discomfort, he eyed him carefully.

"Ravi? Stand up on your seat." Luke said with a stern look.

"What? Why?" Ravi asked, trying his best to cover up his nervousness, it wasn't working.

Luke grew irritated, and said, "Just stand up on your seat..."

"C'mon Ravi!" Emma explained, wondering what Luke was trying to do. The water was still up to her neck, the bubbles concealing her breasts.

Ravi looked at his siblings, now both were ganging up on him, what was he gonna do? If he stood up, they would see his raging boner, if he kept sitting, they would continue to bother him about it.

So, Ravi gave up. He slowly lifted his body up and out of the water. Standing on his seat, the water at his knees. Emma and Luke grew wide-eyed, they could clearly see the huge bulge in Ravi's swim trunks, and the wetness didn't help, it was outlining his rock-hard cock perfectly. The front of his trunks was tinted darker, meaning pre-cum was everywhere in his swim trunks, implying it was also in the water.

"Just as I thought..." Luke exclaimed, his usual smirk still plastered on his face.

"W-What do you mean?" Ravi asked, now panicking. He tried to slowly sink back into the water, but Luke stopped him.

"The way you've been squirming around, asking to rub my dick, I thought you might be sporting a hard-one, guess I was right!" Luke exclaimed. "Just get out and go pleasure yourself, we'll be waiting!"

Ravi was red as a tomato, did Luke seriously tell him to go pleasure himself?

"You better get going...before you release your...stuff...in your swim trunks!" Emma exclaimed, shooing Ravi away with her hand.

The poor boy didn't know what to do, so he just stumbled out of the tub, and turned away, facing the wall. He could feel his siblings eyes staring at him, he was so nervous. Water was dripping from his body onto the ground, and he was getting really cold from the freezing wind blowing across New York.

So he did what he had been dying to do, he slowly pulled the front of his swim trunks down, letting his six-inch, throbbing cock spring up, pointing towards the wall. He heard his siblings gasp, they could see Ravi's dick despite him facing away from them.

He slowly wrapped his fingers around his dick at the base, and slowly slid his hand up and down his thick shaft. A loud moan escaped Ravi's lips as he pleasured himself. Pre-cum already leaking out and dripping onto the ground by his feet.

Luke and Emma watched in wonder, never before had they seen another person jerk off in front of them, sure he was forced to do it, but still, it was a pretty stimulating sight. Luke could actually feel his dick grow hard underneath the water, and the pulsing jets didn't help the situation.

Ravi picked up his pace, moving his hand up and down his shaft faster and faster, making him moan louder and louder.

Emma found it quite erotic too, she felt really horny. So she casually moved her hand underwater, trying to seem aloof about it. She slowly moved her hand between her legs, where she slid her hands under her bikini. She gasped slightly as she inserted her index finger into her vagina.

The quiet gasp caught Luke's attention, he turned and saw what she was doing. That didn't help his situation more than the jets did, his rod sprung up with ease. Emma saw the head of his cock reach the surface of the water, she also saw him staring at her fingering herself.

"Wow Luke...got quite a large one in order for it to make it to the surface..." Emma whispered to the dancer.

Luke was enveloped in blushes, which was different from Luke's usual calm and cool personality. This must have not been apart of his plan.

So, having been caught, Luke slowly stood back up on his seat, the water back at his knees. Ravi had no idea what was going on, his moans just filled the background. Emma was shocked by how big Luke was, considering he was three-inches when limp.

He was standing there, with a six-in-a-half-inch, pulsating cock, pointing dead ahead of him, directly at Emma. Blushes formed on both's faces, with Luke's cheeks just getting redder. Ravi was still oblivious to whole ordeal happening behind him. He just kept on pumping his hand up and down his shaft, pre-cum everywhere. He had some cleaning up to do after this.

"I only got hard is because you're fingering yourself!" Luke whispered to Emma, not wanting to disrupt Ravi's pleasure time.

"Oh really? Then let's see, you masturbate like Ravi! While I finger myself! Who ever cums first loses...ten bucks to the winner...deal?"

"Deal!"

Emma stood up, not afraid to show her breasts to Luke anymore, they had gotten way past the embarrassment stage. They both climbed out, and walked over to Ravi. All three stood side by side, Emma pulled down the bottom of her bikini, now completely naked. Ravi was now the only one still wearing some form of clothing. Luke wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, and started moving it up and down his shaft, moans from his mouth filled the air. While Emma slowly pushed one finger into her vagina. Then adding two more just to fill her up. All three moaned in pleasure, not caring if anyone from the neighboring terraces could hear.

All of them were virgins, no doubt about it. But tonight, that was bound to change. So, being the courageous older brother that he was, Luke bumped Ravi on the shoulder, signaling him to come closer. Emma was still fingering herself, now knuckle deep inside her vagina. Her eyes were closed, and she was still moaning loudly. Nothing could break her from her trance.

Luke and Ravi formed a little huddle, still jerking off. Pre-cum dribbling from the slits on their dicks and flowing down to the ground.

"What?" Ravi whispered, slightly annoyed that Luke interrupted him.

"Emma and I are doing a bet to see who can cum first! We need to make her cum first so she gives me ten bucks!" Luke whispered back, wanting Ravi to join in on his plan.

"So? What do you want me to do?"

"Why don't we...you know...help her cum?"

A smirk grew on Ravi's face. He took one look over at his naked sister, seeing her finger herself with such force, her fingers sliding in and out of her with ease. He turned back to Luke and said, "Let's do it."

They both tip-toed over to their oblivious sister, eyeing her as she continued to finger herself, and hearing her loud moans fill the air. Luke got behind her, while Ravi was in front of her. Her eyes still sealed shut, having no idea her brothers were surrounding her.

They both looked at each other and nodded, signaling they were ready. Then, Emma opened her eyes, just as her brothers lunged at her. All three of them were on the ground in seconds flat.

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed, being pinned down on the floor. Her brother's on top of her.

"Do it Ravi! Fuck her pussy!" Luke cheered, holding Emma down her shoulders.

"Emma? May I?" Ravi asked his sister, trying to get her permission.

Emma looked down, Ravi's pulsing cock was already lined up with her vagina, he was definitely ready to pound her.

"S-Sure!" Emma stated, ready for Ravi to take her virginity. A shy smile formed on her face when Ravi's face lit up in excitement from her agreement.

Ravi slowly pushed forward, letting the head of his cock slowly open her vagina, and slide right in. Both moaned in pleasure as they lost their virginity. Luke watched in wonder as he saw his older sister and younger brother have sex. His own rod was still pointing dead ahead, twitching like crazy. He too wanted to lose his virginity. And since Ravi and Emma began to make out, while he continued to slowly thrust more of his meat inside her, the only hole Luke had access to was Ravi's butthole.

Luke smirked, liking the thought of pounding his brother's ass while he pounded his sister's pussy. Luke knew he was bisexual, having crushes on almost all of his family members, even Jessie and Bertram seemed attractive, as well as other people outside the family. So, he slowly scooted over to behind Ravi and Emma. The blonde girl laid flat on the ground, while Ravi was above her, fucking her pussy to no end. Ravi had no idea what Luke was doing, having his mind set just on Emma.

The dancer aligned his dick with Ravi's tight entrance, hovering above him. Then, with one sudden movement, Luke shoved all six-in-a-half inches inside his brother, ripping open his hole and stretching his inner walls with ease. A painful shriek shot out of Ravi's mouth. Emma felt the vibrations shoot through Ravi's body as Luke began to fuck him.

"L-Luke!" Ravi squealed, feeling his brother begin to pound him even more. The pain he was experiencing was unbearable. But after a few thrusts inside him, Ravi could feel how much pleasure Luke was getting, which helped with the pain. So all three siblings had lost their virginities together.

The trio continued to have sex for a few minutes, Ravi continuously pounding into his sister, while his brother continuously pounded into him. Soon enough, each one was close to their orgasm.

"R-Ravi...I'm close!" Luke moaned out, not slowing down one bit.

"Me-e T-Two!" Ravi moaned, feeling Luke pick up his speed.

"M-Me three-e!" Emma exclaimed, lying on the ground, Ravi's cock buried insider her pussy.

Then as if on cue, each sibling shot their delicious seed, Luke shooting his seed deep into his brother, while Ravi shot his load into his sister, and she shot her load all her him. Luke got off of Ravi, and collapsed onto the ground, while Ravi climbed off Emma, and laid down next to her, each one was covered in cum.

"E-Emma? W-We didn't wear protection?" Ravi panted.

"D-Don't worry...I'm on the pill..." Emma panted out.

"This was fun." Luke exclaimed.

"Yeah...we should do it again sometime?" Ravi stated.

"Definitely." Emma replied.


End file.
